Shroudsaber
Manufacturer: Wardens of the Shroud (Handcrafted by each individual Warden) * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Wardens of the Shroud (Eternal Empire) * '''Model: Lightsaber * Modularity: Yes (Each lightsaber is unique to the individual who wields it, therefore hilt design and blade length may vary) * Production: Semi-Unique * Material: '''Durasteel, Gold, Silver, Leather, Cloth * '''Classification: '''Lightsaber * '''Size: Average * Weight: Average * Midnight Blade: A distinctive weapon of the Wardens of the Shroud, each Shroudsaber's blade is black, with a glowing white edge, setting it apart from the typical Sith and Jedi designs found across the galaxy * Synthetic Kyber Crystal: Shroudsabers are built using a synthetic Kyber Crystal, a tradition since the beginning of the organization. The crystal is unstable and thus the blade sizzles and crackles, emitting a shower of sparks. * Balanced: Painstakingly handcrafted through a slow and lengthy process which begins with each Initiate's training, each Shroudsaber is very well balanced, making it easier and more comfortable to wield * Each One is Unique: Because these weapons are handcrafted, certain features such as hilt designs and sometimes blade length, vary from wielder to wielder. Some Shroudsabers feature two handed grip, while others feature a double-bladed design, depending on the wielder's preference * Synthetic Kyber Crystal: The Kyber crystal used in Shroudsabers is synthetic, making the blade unstable and prone to sputtering, as well as vulnerable to failure * Vulnerable Against LS-Resistant Materials: The usage of a synthetic crystal renders the Shroudsabers prone to sudden shutdowns when it comes into contact with lighsaber-resistant materials, such as cortosis * Can't Function Underwater: The inherent instability of its synthetic crystal meant that a failsafe had to be installed to shutdown the weapon if it comes into contact with too much water, rendering it incapable of being used underwater or in high-humidity conditions The distinctive weapons of a secret society known as the Wardens of the Shroud, Shroudsabers, or Midnight Blades as they are sometimes referred to, have a striking appearance which sets them apart from the more utilitarian designs commonly found around the galaxy, especially in Jedi hands. Each Shroudsaber is unique and its manufacturing is a slow, lengthy process, as each component is handcrafted by each wielder and each weapon is unique in design. There are no two Shroudsabers that look alike, as the crafting of each one is a deeply personal affair for every individual Warden and is part of their training as Initiates. Completing it is one of the tasks each Initiate has to perform in order to be eligible for elevation into the ranks of the Knights Warden. As such, blade length and hilt designs will vary from Warden to Warden, some Shroudsabers featuring one-handed grips, while others sport two handed, or even double-bladed designs and each hilt is meticulously decorated with engravings and inserts which are also hand-crafted, much like the rest of the weapon. Some common features do persist, such as the use of synthetic Kyber Crystals which are unstable, thus giving the blades their distinctive black color and cause them to constantly emit a shower of sparks when active. Another common, but not universal feature, is the presence of sashes attached to the hilt, most commonly in red, white, or black colors, which serve a decorative purpose and represent a Warden's blood oath to the order. These decorative features are part of the symbolism and traditions in which the secret society is steeped, some derived from the Knights of Zakuul to whom the organization claims to be a successor, while others developed over the years of its history. Being handcrafted by each wielder, Midnight Blades are very well balanced lightsabers as each is specifically designed and taylored for the person wielding it. They do come with several notable drawbacks, mostly inferred from the use of synthetic Kyber Crystals, which are inherently unstable. Contact with lightsaber-resistant materials or water can cause serious problems, requiring the installation of a safety mechanism which automatically shuts down the weapon, to prevent a catastrophic malfunction. As such, Shroudsabers also perform poorly in conditions of high humidity. These weapons, along with the suit of armor known as the Aegis of the Watch, are distinctive features of the Wardens of the Shroud and their most prized possessions. Each Warden from the rank of Knight and up, will have at least one Shroudsaber, sometimes as many as three, wielding them telekinetically. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/shroudsabers.121160/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Wardens Of The Shroud